


My Skeletal Family

by DittoKiddo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Big Brother Papyrus, Big Brother Sans, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabbles, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Health problems, Jealousy, Overprotective Sans, Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Papyrus, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is genderless, Reader-Insert, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Single Parents, Some Plot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittoKiddo/pseuds/DittoKiddo
Summary: Gaster brings home an unexpected infant from work after an accident.He introduces the human baby as Y/n, the new member of the family.Your new life with these awkward skeletons begins here.





	1. Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to update the rest of my stories. So time to make a new one because that's TOTALLY necessary xD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 Never has Sans seen such a human so small before. He's only ever seen the human kids from his school and the human workers from his dad's office. Truth be told, his height and size were smaller than that of regualr kids his age. But this baby that dad brought home was so tiny compared to him, with a pair of curious eyes staring up at his own. 

 

 Papyrus was even more bewildered at the strange guest in his house. Never has he seen a baby in his life. He was only 3 while his older brother was 6. In that time limit, he wasn't very experienced with seeing sites such as this. 

 

 "SOOOO.... DIS IS OUR NEW BRO-DER??" 

 

 Their father, an intelligent scientist and doctor, continued on as he made precise measurements of baby formula for a bottle. Though, it was hard to do so with his other arm in a cast. " _Papyrus, I've said it before. I'm not quite sure as to their gender, so it isn't great to assume just yet._ "

 

 You hadn't made a sound since their father brought you inside. You didn't even cry or laugh or sneeze or cough. All you did was stare with hollowed eyes.

 

 Sans was disturbed by your gaze and reached out with a phalange to poke your round cheeks in curiosity. When he made contact, he was surprised by the softness of the tissue. He was a skeleton without skin, so this exotic texture was strange indeed. What was even stranger was that you started to smile. Small teeth stuck out of your gums as you let out an airy laugh. The sound made his soul thump. Strange indeed.

 

 Papyrus, upon seeing his older brother prod at you, held your tiny hand in his, weighing it in his palm. It weirded him out to see such a miniature version of what other taller humans have. And why were they always rolled into a fist? He almost shrieked when your little fingers moved and wrapped around his index finger. It didn't hurt, but it still surprised him. Even through this, he bubbled with euphoria as your hand held on tightly. He never really got the chance to feel like a big bro, and looking at you, he felt that it was his job.

 Well, until you let go of his finger to return to that balled up fist.

 

 Gaster finally finished making the bottle as his sons scooted closer to you, watching. The skele-dad hesitantly raised you up to rest on his cast and put the bottle into your mouth, in which you held yourself despite being only approximately 1 year old. 

 

 "so dad, where'd they come from?" Sans asked, feeling a little skeptical of you. What made dad wanna bring  _you_ home? Why didn't he just leave you at the nursery in the hospital?

 

 " _I can't tell you two, but I will later. For now, it's time for bed. You have_ _school early tomorrow morning and it's past Papyrus' bedtime._ "

 

 Papyrus and Sans looked at each other as they left their father to tend to the small child. 

 

 What was going to happen to them with you here? Why did dad suddenly decide to get a new baby when he already had them? What would become of you? 

 But most of all, how will it affect their whole family being the only human?

 

 Questions arose but no answers came. Yet.

 

 

 

 


	2. Babysit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadster needs to finish up his research and redraw his blueprints of his invention. 
> 
> Looks like Papyrus is in charge of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> And I had to change a couple things in the previous chapter ^ ^ like I noticed I made a mistake by making Gaster say they both were going to school even tho Papy is only 3 years old. 
> 
> Please go back and re-read the first chapter for the change if you didn't see it or don't understand what I mean.
> 
> My apologies!

 "DAD?" He looked in the bathroom. "HEWWO?"

 

 The baby was crying and he didn't know what to do. What are you supposed to do when a baby is crying? All he did was feed you food like his dad asked him too, although you didn't like it much. Now you're crying and he doesn't understand and the noise scares him and he wants to cry as well but he needs to be a big brother and he can't find his dad. 

 

 Well, the basement was the only place he hadn't checked. He gulped as he stared down the dark corridor leading to the designated door, gripping his shirt in his hand tightly. 

 

 "D-DADA?" Papyrus managed to fumble out. He never liked the dark, especially the dark near basement. That was where all the bad things happened in his bedtime stories. Glad to say he always had a nightlight to keep the monsters away.

 

 He was about to step into the hallway when your crying suddenly ceased. Papyrus, confused as he was, paused for a few seconds before wearily tip toeing back into the kitchen where he had laid you on the table.

 

 You seemed to be mesmerized by a small bone that was left on the table and managed to flip yourself over from your back, making you forget your ordeal before. Papyrus saw this as he neared, hesitantly pushing the bone to you. What were you gonna doing?

 

 Tilting your head, you slowly grabbed the bone with your hand and started pushing it towards your mouth that was hanging wide open. 

 

 "ACK! NO BABY! NO!" Papyrus exclaimed. "DAT IS DIRTY! NO!" He grabbed the bone from your hand and watched as drool dripped from your mouth. Ewww...

 

 Papyrus shuddered and decided to throw the bone away. They could always make more if needed. 

 

 Just as he turned around, you were climbing headfirst to the edge of the table, pushing yourself with your tiny legs and arms. 

 

 He squealed as he ran forward and tried to catch you with his arms before you hit the floor. There was a loud thud as he made contact with your body(that was heavier than he thought it'd be). Oh, he missed and you landed on his back. Owwie, that hurt more than he intended. Well, good thing he was wearing his cupcake covered pajamas that were extra comfy!

 

 "Y/N, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE BEING VERY AG-AGRA- _AGGRAVATING_!" 

 

 All you responded with were giggles and small babbles of excitement. He felt you crawl off before sitting up himself and grabbing you by the underarm. 

 

 "SERIOUSLY Y/N, WHAT'S SO FUNNY TAH YA!?" Even he couldn't keep a straight face as you smiled at his voice. 

 

 "Pah, bwah!..." you mumbled as you waved your flimsy arms around. 

 

 "HEHE! THOSE AREN'T WORDS-" 

 

 Papyrus was startled by your small hand suddenly reaching out and touching his nose, which moved to softly caressing his cheek bone as your eyes sparkled with wonder. Then an almost toothless grin showed as you laughed again. And again, Papyrus felt that same euphoria inside of him, in his SOUL.

 

 He felt happy. Joy. Meaning. It was hecka weird. He didn't think too much of it. Only that you were adorable.

 

 He squeezed you to his chest. "AWW, YOU ARE WAY TOO CUTE!" You giggled again as Papyrus continued to blow raspberries and doing everything he could to make you laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

 " _Shoot, Papyrus?! Papyrus! Damn it, I got too indulged in my work!_ " 

 

 It was a while before Gaster finally remembered about his two children he left upstairs. Oh god, he hoped nothing had happened...

 

 He went around the house checking every inch and corner of the house for them until he reached the kitchen. 

 

 And there on the kitchen floor, was his son and their sibling curled up with each other. You were laying on top of Papyrus' chest as Papyrus had his hand around your back. Both of you had drool leaking from your mouths.

 

 Gaster, who wasn't expecting anything like this, was smiling as he leaned down and kissed Papyrus' forehead and patted your head.

 

 He made sure to take some pictures as well.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, after Dadster took pictures, he made sure he put both of you in a better napping area!
> 
>  
> 
> Some chapters won't be day after day, some of them will skip weeks(kinda like this one), months, or even years, depending on what I want. So don't be surprised when it happens! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few years has passed, if you get confused :T

 You woke up with the sunlight hitting your face. Someone had opened your window curtains. Huh, where were you exactly?

 Oh yeah, you were sleeping in your room. 

 

 You pushed the covers off and got up sleepily, yawning and stretching your arms into the air. Mnng, what was that dream about again? 

 

 Your thoughts were disrupted by a woman talking down the hall. Oh, it must be Amanda, the babysitter. Wait, what time was it?

 

 Jumping off your bed, you slide across the room in your slippers, rubbing your eyes at the total brightness of morning. The noise leads you to the kitchen, where it appears that she's making breakfast while talking on the phone. The time on the oven reads 9:26.

 

 "Mmmh, hi Amanda." You say as you climb onto the tall chair. She quickly takes a second to take the phone away from her ear to address you.

 

 " _-Yes, now hold on just a second,_ \- Good morning dear! Glad to see you're awake! Hurry and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" She immediately goes back to the phone and continues her conversation. 

 

 You eat slowly, feeling a bit down. You missed your brothers more than ever after school started in August. Summer had ended too quickly and now it was time for you to be alone once again, five days in a week for almost the whole day. Sometimes you never even got to play with them because of their studies. If you were lucky, you could wake up early in the morning and eat with your brothers and father, but today just wasn't that day. You never liked eating without them. But you couldn't really do anything about it.

 

 After eating, you brushed your teeth in the bathroom and changed into your clothes that Amanda picked out. 

 

 While dressing, you overhear one of Amanda's calls. 

 

 "Oh, so you'll be picking up Sans and Papyrus after school? Yes... I will. Ah, lucky for you then! Yes, they're fine. Mhm. Okay. Buh-bye!"

 

 Huh. What did that mean? You didn't really understand but it had something to do with Papy and Sansy. What was it? Was it important?

 

 You wanted to ask what the call was about, but thought against it. After all, it was rude to intrude on a conversation you weren't a part of.

 

 Television was at least a good time passer. Well, for a while. It gets boring listening and watching about things you didnt find interesting. Yet Amanda found most things fascinating. 

 

 You wanted to leave to play in your room, but Amanda said you would have to play where she could see you. So you waited. After all, with your babysitter working so many jobs(and based on the dark bags under her eyes that looked familiar to dad's when he worked late), she'd eventually fall asleep to the sound of the TV. Like always. 

 

 This time, it only took a few minutes for her to hit the hay. Out like a lightbulb. 

 

 To make sure, you clapped your hands in front of her face, like how you observed Sans do with Papyrus to make sure he wasn't fake sleeping. If he was, Papyrus would usual jump from the sound. Amanda didn't jump.

 

 So you went to your room, leaving the lulling sound of TV. It wasn't as messy as Sans' room, but it also wasn't as neat as Papyrus'.  It was somewhere in the middle. You grabbed your fluffy bunny plushie and your train set with it's detachable train tracks and got to work. You liked building things and seeing what you could come up with. It was interesting to think of the possibilities. 

 

 Ugh, now you were starting to talk like Sansy. His weird thinking was starting to seep into your own brain.

 

  ** _CREEEEAAAAK..._**

 

 You turned around. What in the willow?

 

 Bringing Fluffy Bunny with you, you checked the living room where Amanda was still sound asleep. Then you heard it again. Kinda sounds like...

 

 The basement door.

 

 As you stared at the open door, it occurred to you that daddy never left it unlocked or open. The dark seemed darker and darker than the rest of the house. No wonder Papyrus didn't like it. Sans didn't really show any fear of the basement. So neither would you! 

 

 It couldn't be dangerous and you were looking for an adventure to keep you occupied! So instead of staying like a good child, you descended down the steps one by one with Fluffy Bunny in your arms! How exciting!

 

* * *

 

 Gaster picked up his sons at Undertale Academy School (Yes, he agrees that it's a weird name) since he was given additional time to work on his new project. Usually the babysitter picked them up but he insisted that he'd do so, with Y/N at home and all...

 

 Papyrus and Sans chattered in the backseat as Gaster asked them questions about school and what they learned. It was interesting to see both of their perspectives on their classes. 

 

 Papyrus never really liked math, science, history, or reading. He leaned more on the physical side of things and liked sports and outside activities more. 

 Sans was the complete opposite. Gaster had always noticed the intelligence behind his son and the potential he had at all his subjects. Though, his physical stats _could_ be better...

 

 Getting home was always something to look forward to. With you there waiting for them and all. 

 

 And of course, as you hear the click of the door opening, you run and hug your father tightly at the doorway as he hugs you back. 

 

 "Hi daddy!!" 

 " _Hello Y/N. How was today?_ "

 "Hehe, it was cool!"

 " _Oh, and how so?_ "

 

 But before he got an answer, you were already tackling your older brothers. 

 

 "Papy! Sansy!"

 "AH! Y/N YOU'RE GOING TO CHOKE ME!"

 "heh, good to see ya too sib." 

 

 It made Gaster smile a little at how his children got along so well. Rarely any fights and arguments broke out and none were ever too much of a troublemaker. 

 

 Amanda grinned as she approached him. "Well aren't they bundles of joy?" She said as her eyes glanced at the kids. 

 

 " _Of course... any progress so far? Anything unusual today?_ " Gaster asked without taking his eyes off of them.

 

 She smiled as she put her hands in her pockets. "Nothing out of the ordinary, but there was _one_ thing..."

* * *

 You didn't spare a minute as you listened to their stories of the outside world in the living room. Sans seemed more relaxed today, lying on the couch while Paps explained his whole day with poses.

 

 "-AND THEN THE TEACHER CALLED HIM OUT ON THE ACT! JUSTICE WAS SERVED AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said as a wide smile showed on his face. You laughed at him as his face turned red. "H-HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

 "Nothing Papy! You're just so cool!"

 Sans spoke up after. "i agree."

 Some more words were shared before Papyrus and Sans turned to you. 

 "SO Y/N, WHAT DID YOU DO TODAY?"

 You smiled. "I made a new friend!"

 

 . . .

 

 "OH! LIKE AN IMAGINARY-" Paps was cut off by Sans' hand covering his mouth.

 

 "th-that's cool sib. where'd you meet em?" Sans spoke quickly and gave a questioning stare at Papyrus. It took a few seconds for Papyrus to simply understand his mistake and nod in agreement.

You didn't get it but continued.

 

 "Ah, it was weird! They didn't seem to be able to talk, but they still talked to me! It was like they were speaking in my brain!"

 

 "wow, that's pretty cool."

 

 "YES, COOL INDEED SIB! DOES YOUR IMAG- I MEAN- YOUR FRIEND HAVE A NAME?"

 

 You nodded. "Yeah! It's. . ."

* * *

 

 Gaster nodded. " _Alright. Thank you for telling me._ "

 

 Amanda shrugged. "Well, at least every kid has an imaginary friend at this age. I didn't think it'd be a problem."

 

 " _... Yes. You're right. Well, thank you for today._ "

 

 Amanda said her goodbyes and left, leaving Gaster to contemplate by himself how the hell he left the basement door open. 

 

 There's no way Frisk could be awake. He'd been trying to revive their SOUL for the past years and he had gotten no response. There wasn't any valid way you could've learned that name by yourself. This wasn't a coincidence... 

 

 This was a message.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said these would be little drabbles, but I couldn't help put this in here. You know, to add suspense ^ ^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Sansational

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's basically AAALLLLL fluff xD (at least I tried for it to be)

 You look up from your coloring book, seeing Sans leaning on his elbow while reading a thick novel. You were both sitting at the dinner table across from each other while Amanda sung to herself, making dinner.

 

 Papyrus had basketball practice today, while Dadster had some leftover work to do at the labs, leaving you with Sans. Although, of course it was better than being completely alone. 

 

 Sans didn't bother joining clubs or afternoon activities. He was simply too lazy to do so! It was something he'd probably enjoy, but be too tired to participate in. Plus, he was in the top classes, so pressure was already on him. A thought hit you. You... kinda felt bad. What if he didn't join clubs... because he knew how lonely you were at home?

 

 Slowly, your eyes trailed to the book he was reading. It was probably filled with hard words. Hard words that were interesting. But you didnt know how to read, partially, even though Dadster had taught you the major key points, like vowels and consonants. Reading was something you thoroughly enjoyed, even though someone else had to read it to you. Like your bedtime stories. 

 

 Sans eyelights caught your gaze. 

 

 Immediately, you went back to coloring, pretending as if you didnt just stare in his direction. Yet, apparently, your brother didn't stop looking at you. You could feel heat rising to your face. 

 . . .

 

 "do you wanna read too?" Sans asked with a lazy smirk. "saw ya starin'."

 

 "Was not!" You retorted.

 

 "was too."

 

 "Y-you're making that up!"

 

 "am i?" Sansy smiled that annoying grin he always did when he knew he was right about something.

 

 "Well..." 

 

 Sans laughed. "just picken' on ya, y/n. if you want, i can read it to ya?" 

 

 "Really?!"

 

 "sure."

 

 You waited for a moment, stopping yourself from screaming in excitement. Wow... He really was the coolest big bro! Well, Papyrus as well, but he was the greatest! Usually someone in your family only had time to read one bedtime story to you every night, so something like this didn't go underappreciated. You were blessed to have such awesome bros! 

 

 "-um... well if you don't want to then we don't have to-"

 

 "Of course I want to!" You blurted out with passion. "I'd be reading all day if I could!" You covered your mouth before you added ' _So would Frisk._ ' They told you not to talk about them anymore to your family for some reason. But you always keep your promises, no matter how obscured some were!

 

 Sans blinked twice before showing his lopsided grin, laughing. "Okay, kiddo, i get it." He hopped off his chair and went over to ruffle your hair, making it messy. "the usual spot?"

 

 You nodded as you left your things on the table and followed him into your room.

 

 He sat down in the rocking chair near the corner and helped you up into his lap. He put his arms around you and made sure he positioned the book where both of you could see. Then, he started reading.

 

 Sans always read with expression, and this time was no different. He played each character in the book with their own voice and never sounded too monotone, which you enjoyed. No wonder you and Paps liked Sans' reading better than Dadster's. Although the puns he put in-between the dialog(that you and Papyrus knew weren't in the books) were definitely not needed.

 

 After a few pages, Sans let you decipher the words yourself with a little help from him.

 

 "d-de... die-scoo... ovv-ee..."

 

 "hehe, that's pronounced ' _discoveries_ '. c'mon, say it after me."

 

 "dis-cover-ies."

 "Dis... discoveries?" You repeated.

 

 "hey, you got it on the first try." Sans smiled at you and gave you a fist bump. "good job y/n."

 

 You giggled as he helped you read a full paragraph. Then from there, he read aloud once more. Reading was a bit... more challenging than you thought. But Sans liked reading hard books, so you'd read easier books instead when you got a little older! Yes, that's what you'd do!

 

~~".- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. . .- .-. -. .. -. --. / .-- . .-.. .-.. ..--.."~~

 

 "Yep!" You responded with a smile.

 

 Sans paused from your sudden outburst. "what?"

 

  ~~"- . .-.. .-.. / .... .. -- / . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .. ... / ..-. .. -. ."~~

 

 "Oops, n-nothing brother! Keep reading, I wanna know what happens next!"

 

 ". . ."

 

 Instead of reading, he leans against you, pushing you forward. "Sans, what are you doing?"

 

 "sorry y/n, i'm too tired to read now. read for me will ya?"

 

 "Sansy, I can't even read a bunch yet!"

 

 "oh, no? then, i guess you'll just have to face-" his hands abruplty gripped your sides, letting the book fall, "-the tickle monster!"

 

 You tried to wiggle away as Sans' hands squeezed your sides in a playful manner, making you laugh uncontrollably. You managed to fall over next to the novel. "Ahaha, Sa-ns stahp!!" He laughed as well as you tackled him onto the floor. Then you managed to put him in a headlock.

 

  ~~"-... . / -.-. .- .-. . ..-. ..- .-.."~~

 

 But of course, you left enough space for him to still be able to move.

 

 "Hah! Take that Sans!"

 

 "oh geez, y/n, you're too strong for me." Sans said with a defeated sigh, even though he was grinning.  
  
 

 "Giving up already I see?" You let him go and scoffed to yourself. "Of course you would, you lazybones!"

 

 "wow, you're soundin' like paps already."

 

 You rolled your eyes and smiled.  "That's because he's the greatest, and so are you!"

 

 Sans got up and rubbed the back of his skull. "aww, ya mean that?"

 

 "Well duh!"

 

 Sans picked up his book and gave you a big hug. "hehe, just don't pick up my dallying, kid."

 

 You exchanged a few words before hearing Amanda calling for both of you. It was almost time to pick papyrus up from practice, and she definitely wasn't leaving you and your brother alone in the house. As Sans left the room first, you made a cautious effort to be quiet so that he didn't see you and ran to the basement door. There, the connection was clearer and louder. Not as clear though as if you were standing _in_ the basement, but this would do since the door was locked. This would only take a second anyway.

 

 "Frisk?"

 

  ~~'.... ..- .-. .-. -.-- / ..- .--. / -. --- .--"~~

 

 "Yeah yeah, I know. But only a little this time, I'm getting a bit tired."

 

 You focused on your hands as you held them out and the air around you, pulling the energy to summon your SOUL, your whole being. You know that you weren't supposed to be doing something like this, but it was for your friend! Plus, you've already done it before a couple of times. Where was the harm?

 

 Your SOUL appeared in front of you, still white mixed with a strange color. Slowly and carefully, you used your hand and forced your SOUL to release bits of energy until all that came off was accumulated into a circular piece that hovered above your hand. Your SOUL degraded a little, and your Max HP went 1 point lower. Oh well.

 

 "Here you go!" You whispered as your mind thought of them and sent them the SOUL energy. You could hear them giggling.

  ~~"- .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..-"~~

 

 "You're welcome!" You said as your name was being called. "Gotta go, see you later!"

 

 You left, skipping away to the others in a carefree manner.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Frisky, my dear, when will you tell them the truth?
> 
>  
> 
> You know what? This might as well be a story now that I'm actually thinking of the storyline. What do you guys think? Just drabbles, a story, a mixture of both?


	5. First Time's the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things 5 year olds shouldn't have to go through .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm determined to finish this story, because I actually know what ending I want (I hope) so please enjoy!

 

 The last day of school was when it had happened the first time. It happened quick. Dad had gone to pick up Sans and Papyrus from school and, leaving you to your nap, you woke up at an undesirable time to an unhappy thought and pain. 

 

 It hurt. A lot. The agonizing searing feeling of a knife cutting you open from the inside was beyond painful, bearable. 

 "Ow ow ow ow..." 

 You clutched your chest.

 You wanted it to go away.

 You screamed for Dad. You screamed. You screamed.

 Nothing.

 You were scared.

 You called out for help. You called out for Sans, for Papyrus, for Dad, even for Frisk to help you. 

 

 But nobody came.

 

 You wanted it to stop. It hurt too much. What was hurting? You didn't know. You don't know.

 

 You crawled into the kitchen. There was a knife. On the floor. It looked shiny.

 

 It looked sharp.  

 

 All that came to your mind was that it could end the pain. It couldn't be worse than what you were feeling now. It couldn't be worse.

 

 By now, your tears had created puddles of water, drenching your shirt. You curled up on your side, hugging your knees. You thought of it. You thought of it.

 

 How it'd be so much better if you were dead that the pain would stop. The pain would stop. The pain would stop.

 

 You grabbed the knife.

 

 The front door opened. Voices flushed into the house. Sounds of footsteps echoed in your ears. The pain stopped. It stopped. Frisk said something.

 

 It stopped.

 

 Hands touched you. Someone took the knife away. Someone was hugging you. You were being carried somewhere. Someone was holding your hand. You were moving. Doors slammed. You were being carried again. There was shouting.

 

 It stopped.

* * *

 

 You woke up in a white room. A hospital room from the movies. A vase of baby's breath stood beside you, next to a big machine with green lines on a black background. There was a bag with some kind of water that had a tube running down it all the way to your arm. 

 

 Where were you? You felt your chest, feeling another material around your body instead of what you were wearing previously. It looked like a dress of some sort. The pain that was there too was gone, luckily.

 

 You sat up rather easily, getting out of bed. You legs hurt, so you used the rolling thing next to you that had the bag hanging on it as a leaning agent. Where's Dad? Where's your brothers? What's happening.

 

 Opening the only door, you heard it. Shouting. You recognized the voice. 

 To your right.

 

 Making your way, it sounded far away and angry. It seemed to be the only noise as well. You didn't see anyone in the corridor of bright lights or hear any footsteps of nearby people.

 

 Now that you were closer to a slightly opened door, it was apparent. 

 

 " _No_ , _do not tell me that bullshit. I know my child and they would never do something so stupid and dangerous._ "

 

 "S-Sir, it's the only rational explanation-"

 

 " _Rational_ _or not, I want clear results! I can't afford theories!_ "

 

 "D...ad?" You said quietly, pushing the door open.

 

 He turned around, facing you with dark bags under his eyes, eyes that were expressionless yet mixed with worry. " _Y-Y/n?_ "

 

 You stepped forward, dragging the pole with you. He was sitting in a rolly chair in front of a furry monster with a white lab coat, kinda like the one he already had. What was he doing here? What were they talking about? "W-Why are you-" but before you could finish, his arms were already wrapped tightly around you, pulling you into a big hug as if he hadn't seen you in years. He was shaking.

 

 " _Y/n... my dear Y/n..._ " Dad sounded like he was about to cry. You didn't want him to cry though. Cause then you'd start crying too! Why did he want to cry?

 

 "D-Daddy? What's wrong? Why are we here?" You were so confused, but he didn't answer. Just to reassure him that you felt okay, you returned the hug, letting go of the pole.

 

 Both of you stayed like that until Dad's shaking subsided. You pulled away, his hands immediately on your face and body, checking you for something that wasn't visible. His pupils were dilated to tiny pinpricks.

 

 " _Are you hurt? Is anything hurting? How are you feeling? Is your chest feeling tight?_ " He bombarded you with questions that made you feel scared. Was there something wrong with you? Is that... why you were here? You felt a creeping feeling crawling in your skin, and your eyes began to water. Were you in trouble? What happened? You... did you do something wrong maybe? 

 

 You started to cry from fear of what your sweet father would say. How disappointed he'd be from something you didn't understand yourself. But as soon as he saw tears run down your face, he spoke no more other than quiet  _"it's alright"_ phrases to comfort you, shushing you as he rubbed your head. His voice broke a couple times, as if he was fighting his own urge to cry. You buried your face into his sweater and gripped the fabric with tiny fists. You're sorry. You're sorry for  _something,_ but you don't know what.

 

 You barely feel your father pick you up, taking off the tubes that were attached to your arms in the process. The other monster says something in a tone that sounds like panic and nervousness, though you can't hear him over your sobbing and sniffling.

 

 All you feel is the vibrations of your father's voice from his chest.

 

 After that, you don't remember too clearly of what happened next. You were sure dad strapped you into your car seat. You were sure dad was talking to you, keeping up on how you were doing. He never mentioned anything about what had happened. About why you were there.

 It was as if you were staring at someone else's life instead of yours. It was... odd.

 

 Even though you just woke up from a slumber at the hospital, you still felt tired. Maybe all that crying made you tired. Maybe all your thoughts made you tired. Maybe Fr-...

 

 And like that, you were out like a flame.

* * *

 

 " _sweetie?_ " Gaster asks as he looks in the rearview mirror. He sees your closed eyes and your chest slowly rising and falling, indicating that you were fast asleep. 

 

 He reached a red light at a street and took the time to reorganize his thoughts. It was getting too much.

 

 You were gone for 2 days. As a parent who's children rarely fall ill, and was always away for work, that was too long. He had needed to get a babysitter to take care of Sans and Papyrus while also requesting time off work to stay by your bedside. Sans and Papyrus had asked and insisted that they'd come along too, but he refused. He would not let them see you like that again.

 

 He had held your limp hand in his, HOPING that you'd be okay.

 

 The other doctors told him their only reasonable explanation for what caused the surges of pain and SOUL "collapsation", as they had called it.

 

 Needless to say, Gaster tried not to believe it at all. But he knew deep down inside that it was true.

 

 After all, 

 He had seen that same reaction from Frisk in the lab.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0   
> This was a rather short chapter, and I was hoping to get Sans and Paps in there as well but I figured I'd do that in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, to those of you who are thinking:  
> "Wtf, five year olds don't have thoughts like those in the chapter!!"
> 
> Well... idk man...
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe it's not even their own anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and kudos are nice!


End file.
